What I wish was a deleted scenes or two (from 2x06)
by serenitykid7875
Summary: In this story is a scene or two what I wish would happen between Skye and Jemma. Skimmons. K for a few swear words.


Jemma currently was talking with Mac about Fitz, he thought she was a horrible person that she had bailed when Fitz had expressed his love for her; he didn't know the truth, the pain she felt when she left, the pain she still felt when she knew that Fitz wasn't any better with her around. Mac continued to work on the motorcycle in front of him as Jemma and he talked about Fitz and about the reason she really left. Jemma couldn't believe the judgment Mac was giving her, even though he didn't have the whole information. It hurt her that the information Fitz had given Mac was portraying her as this horrible person who left because she didn't love him, that she would just abandon him without a second thought.

"Why do you think I left?" Jemma stated wanting to know exactly what Mac thought.

"Because you don't feel the same and you couldn't handle that he isn't the man he once was." Mac said.

"I left because when I was around he had a hard time figuring things out for himself and for the others. Yes I don't feel the same toward him that he does for me, but that would never make me leave him. He means too much to me to just 'bail' on him; he's been in my life for so long. We learned, studied, practiced, had fun, and made up experiments together; I wouldn't leave him for something so trivial. He's the same man I've always known, he just needs more time to think about things."

"I…I didn't know…I'm sorry Simmons. The way he talked about it sounded like that."

"I know that that's the reason he thinks I left and I've tried to tell him the truth, but he won't listen to me. Do you know how hard it is for me to be around him and have him think that I'm a horrible person who bailed on him? Who doesn't believe in him like I use to? Do you think it's easy to see him doing worse?! Do you think I don't know that I make him worse?!"

"Simmons...I didn't…"

Jemma was in tears and Mac felt awful for assuming the worst about her; Skye who just happened to be walking by saw Jemma in tears and entered the room.

"Jemma? Are you okay?" Skye said wrapping an arm around Jemma and brushed a few tears out of Jemma's eyes. "What the hell did you do?" Skye said angry with Mac, when Jemma started to cry harder, Skye pulled her in to a hug still giving Mac a death glare.

"I didn't…we were just…talking about Fitz." Mac stated as he put his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"Come on Jem. I want to talk to you about something."

Jemma allowed Skye to pull her from the garage area to the private quarters; Skye led Jemma in to a room which was hidden behind a bookshelf.

"When did you find this?" Jemma asked after she took a deep breath.

"I found it a little before you left. It was the only place that I felt connected with you." Skye replied as she led Jemma over to the couch to sit down.

"Why?"

"It smells a little floral and like old books; two things that your room always smelled like."

"Skye I don't think I can do this?"

"Do what?"

"Be here, with you guys. I hurt Fitz by being here."

"Jemma it's not safe for you out there and there's no way that I'm letting you out of my sight till Hydra is down for good. I refuse to let anything happen to you. You know what they do to SHIELD agents, you escaped them once, I don't want to risk it again."

"Neither do I, but Fitz is worse when I'm here."

"If you go then I go. We've lost so many others and I'm not going to lose you too."

Jemma started to cry, thinking of all the things that have and could have gone wrong, while she was gone; Skye wrapped Jemma in a hug hoping that it would help Jemma feel better. Jemma knew the risk when she left and she didn't want Skye in danger too; she wouldn't be able to handle if Skye got hurt in the process as well. It was hard enough for her to leave once and leaving again might break her too much; she knew that'd she'd never be able to get past having to leave them again.

"This is just too much." Jemma cried against Skye's neck.

"Shh…Jem. I know it is, but it will get better. Maybe you shouldn't go in to his lab, stay here with me. We can work through this. I won't leave your side." Skye said holding Jemma close while she rubbed circles on Jemma's back. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"I can't be alone right now. When I was gone, working for Hydra, I was all alone. I knew you guys were watching, but I felt so alone."

"And you won't be alone. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I will be with you until you don't want to see me anymore."

"Hey Skye." Trip said from the doorway of Skye's secret room.

"Yes." Skye said softly still holding on to Jemma.

"Coulson says they're transferring Ward in a few minutes and he wants you to be seen on his way out."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"It's okay Skye. Let's go to your office." Jemma said.

"Are you sure?" Skye asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I have something to say to him."

"Okay. Come on."

Skye, Jemma, and Trip headed downstairs to the lab and garage areas, where Coulson was going to be leading Ward down the hall separating the rooms. Jemma and Skye went to where Skye's room was and waited by the doors for Ward to be walked by; Skye didn't like the idea of Jemma seeing Ward, because he had hurt Jemma once and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

Soon Ward was being led by Coulson, several SHIELD agents, and some military personal; Skye and Jemma at first watched them from inside the room, but Jemma moved to stand in the door way, until Ward was passing by.

"Skye." Ward said sort of in a pleading voice, like he was really worried about what his brother was going to do to him.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you." Jemma said as she stepped forward toward Ward, Skye gently took her hand that was by her side in fear that Jemma would move to close to Ward.

Ward was continued to be led down the hall to the garage where he would be put in a military vehicle and driven to a military facility; Skye could see Jemma was trying really hard not to cry, so she pulled her in to the room where that sat down on the couch.

"He can't hurt you or anyone anymore Jemma." Skye stated.

"I know. I just…I wish that we could go back to before Hydra exposed us, before we knew how bad a person Ward really was. Fitz wouldn't be thinking I'm such a terrible person and Mac wouldn't think I just abandoned Fitz." Jemma said as she leaned against Skye who had wrapped an arm around her.

"It won't be like this forever. It will get better. I promise."

"Thank you Skye."

"For what?"

"For being the person that you are, the person who helps me see things better; the person who cares so much about me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well I don't know what I'd do without you too. I love you Jem."

"I love you too Skye."


End file.
